peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 July 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-07-27 ; Comments *Start of show: "Time, dearly beloved, for another fun-packed two hours with your Uncle John. Tonight's sessions, from Ripcord, their first for us, and a repeat of a wonderful session from Zambia's Amayenge." He moots the possibility of another session from the latter before they go back home, and this did indeed happen in August. *John plays some music from records brought back from Botswana by his brother Alan. *JP is blackmailed into playing the Corn Dollies single by the band, who threaten to publicise pictures of him on stage with members of Yes at Crystal Palace (probably Sept. 1972, see Gigography 1972). "The negatives, fellas, the negatives. You did promise." Sessions *Ripcord, one and only session. Recorded 1988-07-12. Available on Discography Part III - From Demo Slaves To Radio Waves (Epistrophy / Skuld Releases). *Amayenge, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1988-07-05. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *''(10.00 p.m. news)'' *Botswana Defence Force Dance Band: 'Banyana Mo Gaborone' *House Of Love: 'Destroy The Heart (7")' (Creation) :(JP: 'Ah, I think you'll hear that one again.') Indeed we did: it became the 1988 Festive Fifty number one. *Ripcord: 'Barriers / Get Away' (Peel Session) *Scavengers: 'Curfue (Compilation LP-Strummin' Mental! - Vol. 1)' (Link) *Tuff Crew: 'Smooth Momentum (LP-Danger Zone)' (Warlock / So Def) *Amayenge: 'Filiukotuleya' (Peel Session) *Inspiral Carpets: 'Seeds Of Doubt (12"-Plane Crash)' (Playtime) :(JP: 'Here's an inspiring letter from John Whitmore, who writes to me from Colkirk near Fakenham in Norfolk, saying in part, "When I was driving in my dad's car the other day, I got him to put on your show on the pretext that you sometimes play jazz records if somebody notable has died. Anyway, you then played some Extreme Noise Terror, and after a sort of stunned silence, my mum goes, 'It's a lot like Little Richard, isn't it?'" John, your mother is a woman of considerable insight.') *Carcass: 'Vomited Anal Tract (LP-Reek Of Putrefaction)' (Earache) *Rustenburg Boys: 'Sun City' (Pumalelo) *Ripcord: 'Existence Without Cause / So Strong / Aim To Please' (Peel Session) *James Dean Driving Experience: 'Dean's Eleventh Dream (7")' (Autumn Glow) *Bob Dylan: 'Bob Dylan's 115th Dream (LP-Bringing It All Back Home)' (CBS) :(JP: 'Strange that none of us at the time said, "Hey Bob, what the hell are you on about anyway?"') *Eric B. & Rakim: 'Lyrics Of Fury (LP-Follow The Leader)' (MCA) :(JP: 'Andy Kershaw was very keen to play that track, but I beat him to it by 24 hours.') *Amayenge: 'Free Nelson Mandela' (Peel Session) *Shapes: 'Wot's For Lunch Mum? (Not B***s Again!)(7"-Part Of The Furniture EP)' (Sofa) *Wild Swans: 'Bible Dreams (7")' (Sire) *Public Enemy: 'Louder Than A Bomb (LP-It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back)' (CBS) *''(Andy Peebles trailer for The Story Of Atlantic)'' *Ripcord: 'Collision Of Vision / No Effort No Thought' (Peel Session) *Mzwakhe: 'Now Is The Time (LP-Change Is Pain)' (Piranha Musik) *Corn Dollies: 'Shake (7")' (Medium Cool) *Waltones: '(I've Got Nothing) (7"-B side of Spell It Out)' (Medium Cool) *Amayenge: 'Chibuyubuyu' (Peel Session) *Korova Milk Bar: 'Desire (7"-The Ronko Presents EP)' (Smashing) *Fast Eddie: 'Acid Thunder (Compilation LP-Jackmaster 3)' (Westside) *Thee Hypnotics: 'Love In A Different Vein (7")' (Hipsville) *Eddie & Ernie: 'Thanks For Yesterday (Compilation LP-The Deep South)' (Kent) *Ripcord: 'Visection / Passer By' (Peel Session) *Dub Sex: 'The Underneath (7")' (Cut Deep) *Joe Tex: 'I Gotcha (LP-I Believe I'm Gonna Make It)' (Rhino) *Salt-N-Pepa: 'I Gotcha (LP-A Salt With A Deadly Pepa)' (Ffrr) *Joyce McKinney Experience: 'Try (LP-Joyce Offspring)' (Meantime) *Amayenge: 'Munise Munise' (Peel Session) File ;Name *Peel Show 1988-07-27 ;Length *01:59:31 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online